I am your woman!
by kamihanazono
Summary: Karin feels that men just arn't worth it anymore. And how will Kazune react once Karin tells everyone she's now a lesbian! How will Kazune win her heart? Well,BECOME A WOMAN,thats how! DISCONTINUED sorry insperation died :C
1. Her Confession

**Ello,everyone! Kami here! This is my 1st Kamichama Karin fanfic...so im pretty nervous!**

**Nyaaaaa--(puts a bowl on head)**

**Kazune: Why the heck am do I have to pretend to be a woman??**

**Kami: Cuz**

**Karin: Whyyy--?!**

**Kami: Hey let the ppl read the fanfic and find out on their own!!D8**

**Kazune & Karin: T.T**

**Kami: Micchi! Disclaimer!**

**Micchi:**

**KAMIHANAZONO-SAMA DOES NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!**

**Kosu: Except 4 me!**

**Kami: GAH! Get outta here--ur appering in my next KK fanfic--not this one!**

**Kosu: (gets pushed out)**

**Kami: Okies...ROLE CHAPPY--!!8DD**

**--**

Chapter 1: _Her confession_

"Mmn!...oh...its morning!" Kazune exclaimed.

The platinum blonde haired boy slowly got up from his sleeping position on his bed.

_'I really don't know why...but..it seems that I really need to tell Karin how I feel today! I hope she'll understand...But..what will she say?' _The young boy got up from his bed and went to his bathroom to shower.

The warm water felt good against his cold aching body.

Last night,he and Karin had had a fight...

_/--Flash Back--/_

_"Karin,you stupid woman!! You should have not left the damn door open! Do you have any idea what might've happened while we were all gone!? Someone could have broken into the house and stole everything! And who knows!! Maybe that person could be waiting behind something for us to come home and slaughter us all!! Don't you even _think_ before you act??" Kazune bellowed at the dirty blonde girl standing in front of him._

_"I...I'm sorry,Kazune-kun..really..I had just forgot! That was it!" Karin's body was trembling,She seemed to cripple down even more with every insult he threw at her face._

_"Thats _no_ excuse!! You stupid woman; __**THINK BEFORE YOU FUCKING ACT**__!!"_

_That had done it. That was all Karin could take._

_"YOU CHAVINIST MALE BASTERD!! I HOPE I __**NEVER**__ SEE YOU DAMN FACE __**AGAIN**__!!"_

_Karin had landed one of her deadly puches in his face,and threw a few hard books at him before she bolted up the stairs sobbing._

_"What have I done...?" Kazune could feel a tear spill over his cheek and drop against the cold stone of the kitchen tiled floor._

_/--End Flash Back--/_

Kazune let out a sigh after he was done remembering what had gone one the previous night.

_'Karin...Im so sorry..really..I am.." _Kazune felt another tear slide down his cheek,but the water from the shower nozel had washed it away.

--

Kazune quickly came running down the stairs,eager to see Karin.

_'This is it! Im finally gonna tell her how I feel!"_

Kazune could feel a wave of happiness surge through him as he entered the kitchen.

"Karin--"

"Oh,Kazune-kun! Im so happy your finally up! I have some news for you and Himeka-chan!"

Kazune felt a deep blush coming on when Karin grabbed his arm and led him to were Himeka was over by the stove cooking breakfast.

"What is it,Karin-chan?" Himeka's slow speech began,as she turned her head in her friends direction.

"Okies,here it is!" Karin stood up strait and threw her hands above her head.

"IM A _LESBIAN_!!"

Kazune and Himeka's mouths dropped open.

"Himeka-chan...would you go out with me?" Karin's face was too adorable to resist.

"Uh..." Himeka was in shock! Did Karin have any idea how much Kazune loved her?! And now,here Karin was asking _her_ to go out with her!!

"Uh...I guess...Karin-chan.." Himeka put on her best fake smile. "I'd love to!"

"Yay!" Karin exclaimed,happily jumping up and down."Meet me at the Park at 2:00!" And with that,Karin kissed Himeka's cheek and skipped out of the room humming some song.

"Uh..." Himeka turned to Kazune whose face was paler than a ghost.

"Are you okay,Kazune-chan...?" Himeka placed a gentle hand over his.

"K-Kazune-chan!!" Kazune had ripped through Himeka's grasp and bolted up the stairs,the tears now streaming down his face.

_'Why...why now?! Why just as Im about to tell her the truth...WHY?!" _Kazune didn't stop until he was in his room with the door locked.

--

**Kami: Okies...i hope this came out good!**

**Karin: Kazune-kun's kinda emo in this fanfic!o.o**

**Kazune: T.T**

**Karin: SEE??**

**Kami: w/e,Karin go take away all sharp things from Emo Boy!**

**Kazune & Karin: T.T**

**Kami: Great...now they're BOTH emo!.**

**Kami: Micchi!!**

**Micchi: Yes,yes, Kami-sama!**

**PLZ STAY TUNED FOR THE CHAPTER OF **_**I AM YOUR WOMAN**_**!!**

**--**


	2. His Change

**Oooooommmmmggggg...i am SO sorry 4 not updating in such a long time! D:**

**Its just that school is complete MURDER and my parents take away the laptop during the week, and i don't get it back until friday! D:**

**Kazune: Then why dont u update over the weekend?!**

**Kami: Cuz, i first have 2 g2 Crunchyroll 2 see the new Shugo Chara! pics, then i g2 Tegaki 4 MikuxLen pics, then i quickly go on fanfiction 2 see if n e Kamichama Karin fanics have been updated....**

**The whole KK cast: AND??!!**

**Kami:...then i go on RMD so i can talk w/ my friends on there :)**

**Karin: How about AFTER ur done chatting w/ them?**

**Kami: Oh, after im done chattin, its 10:00 so i have 2 g2 bed :P**

**The whole KCK cast: =_='**

**Kami: Bite meh :P**

**Soooooooooooo.....MICCHI!!**

**Micchi: Why me?**

**Kami: Cuz. u do :P**

**Micchi: TT3TT**

**KAMIHANAZONO DOESNT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR CHU**

**Kami: If i did, i'd have my pwnsome OCs in it :D**

**Kazune: o.0**

**Okies--REVIEWS!! :D**

L i i i l y x 3**:** **Lol, ur reveiw was so funny i fell outta my chair XD**

**Kazune: silly lesbian girl...?**

**Karin: o.o**

XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX**: Thank u 4 ur comment!^^ Though, i seriously fail 2 see how it was funny o.o**

**Kazune: Ur just dumb :P**

**Kami: =3= stfu Kazune**

Vampiregoddess Nessa**: Yes! I am a genuis! :D**

**Kazune: In ur dreams, freak...**

**Kami: (glares)**

Courtney5236**: Again, thank u,but...HOW WAS IT FUNNEH??D:**

**Karin: Maybe when Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan's mouths dropped open**

**Kazune: Omfg, Karin is actually smarter than Kami! Now the world really has gone mad!**

**Karin & Kami: =_='**

Sakuradreams34**: Thank u,thank u!^^ I think I'll try 2 keep adding funny-ness 2 the story...but i gotta keep the drama high :O**

**Kazune & Karin: o...k...o.o**

**Now...MICCHI!!**

**Micchi: I dunt wanna TT3TT**

**Kami: Fine....Himeka?**

**Himeka: Ye....s....ka....mi....sa....ma....**

**Everyone besides Himeka: O.o' wow.....**

**Kami: Uhhh....nvm,Himeka ^^'**

**Himeka: O....kay....ka...mi....sa...maa**

**Kami: Eheheheh...KAZUSA!!**

**Kazusa: (pops outta no where) Yes, Kami-sama?**

**Kami: Can u do the intro?**

**Kazusa: Ok ^^**

**ROLL CHAPPY NUMBER TWO!!!!!!**

**--**

_Chapter two: His change_

"_Kashaaa--!!_" The steaming hot water rained down from the shower nozel of a certain blonde's bathroom. The water stung like knifes everytime it hit his skin,and burned. But he didn't care. Not one bit.

"_Kashaaae--! Squiert." _ The blonde had begun to squeeze the honey apple shampoo Karin had bought for herself last weekend. Kazune knew it belonged to her, but he couldn't compell himself not to take it. The blue-eyed boy raised his hand to his face so he could smell the lushious frangrece.

"_Hiff hiff..."_ It smelled just like her. So sweet. So perfect.

He began to rub it into his hair, slowly. He knew he wanted to savor this.

_Ruv...ruv...ruv...ruv...ruv_

He slipped his hand under the nozel to wash away the soapy substance off his hand, and wiped away the bubbly shampoo that was sliding down his face near his eyes.

"_Kashaaaai--!" _ The buring water poured down onto his head, rinsing away the sweet soapy liquid.

Kazune let out a sigh as he exited his bathroom with his bathrode wrapped tight around his slender frame, and a towel in his hands to dry his hair.

It had been two years now since Karin and Himeka had begun dating. Practicly everywhere they went, they were holding hands and occasionally pecking quick kisses on eachother's cheeks. It just sickened Kazune that Karin was doing this with another girl...and not him. He knew Himeka didn't want to be with Karin, since she had eyes for Michiru. But Himeka was just like Kazune; she hated to see Karin upset and...lonely.

_"Shuft, sheft"_ The blonde had pulled his high school uniform on, and was now fidgeting with the did they have to be ties anyway? The bows back in middle school were easier than this.

As Kazune had finished straightening out his tie, he could suddenly hear Jin's annoying voice from yesturday echo through his head, along with those aggravating words...

_/--Flashback--/_

_"My god, Kujyou. You're 17 years old and you STILL don't have a girlfriend! Whats up with you, man? Can't find a decent broad thats well enough to suit you? Or maybe your just gay, like those two little lezbos you got running around your house!" Jin's smirk was consuming his too much make-up'd face._

_"Shut the fuck up, Kuga! I'm not gay, and don't ever say such things about Karin and Himeka!" Kazune's face was reddening from all his anger and frustration. "And you damn well know that Himeka isn't even a lesbian anyway!"_

_"Yeah, I know SHE isn't. But your precious little Karin-chan is!" Jin stuck his tounge out at Kazune while sticking up his middle finger at him._

_Kazune fumed with anger. "God damnit,Kuga! Just...just get the fuck outta my sight!!" And with that, Kazune had thrown his history book in the idol's way and hit him SMACK in the face. The raven haired boy fell backwards from the sudden impact and collapsed onto the cold dirt road._

_Kazune, the tears now streaming down his face as quiet sobs erupted from his body, ran with all his strength back to his mansion, not caring to turn around and get his history book._

_/--End Flashback--/_

Kazune had finished brushing his golden locks out by the time his flashback had ended. He always took time brushing his hair. He didn't like looking as if he just rolled out of bed like the rest of those goons at school.

Kazune made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. A peice of toast was laid out for him and a glass of juice. Himeka was getting used to Kazune always leaving for school so early, so she would always wake up at 6:00 to make him something for him, and then go back to sleep for another two hours.

The blonde boy picked up the toast and gave it a small bite as he turned his head towards the clock on the wall.

_6:15...I should get going now. _Kazune quickly chomped down his toast and gulped his juice and made his way to the door and exiting as quietly as possible, as to not wake up the girls.

It would be five more minutes before Michiru would appear, and glomp Kazune while singing that childish "Good morning to you" song. Kazune didn't really want to put up with Michiru this morning, so instead of going his usual way down Main Street(**1**), he decided to take the long way through the park.

_"Tmp tmp tmp tmp..."_ Since it was the middle of October, there were bright yellow, orange, red, and brown leaves covering the floor of the park. It all looked so nice and peaceful...and Kazune knew he couldn't compell himself not to remember what had happened here so many years ago...

_/--Flashback--/_

_"Kazune-taaaaaaaan_(**2**)_,c'moooon!! We're almost there!! Now stop being a weirdo and hurry up!!" Karin's small delicate hands pulled at the blue-eyed blonde's white shirt sleeve,almost dragging him to her "Secret" destination._

_"Mn..." The young boy couldn't restrain the blush on his face as the little girl continued to pull him along and occasionally grabbing different parts of his shirt and tugging from there._

_"Karin-tan_, _the only reason I'm taking so long ish 'cause you blindfolded meh!" Kazune whimpered at his best friend._

_"Well, stop being such a freakin' crybaby and hurry up!" And from there, the dragging session continued._

_"Tmp tmp tmp tmp tmp" They continued to run across what seemed to be hardened dirt._

_"Okay, Kazune-tan! We're hereeee!!" Karin reached over and untied the lavander shaded blindfold from over his eyes. "Tadaaaaa!!"_

_Kazune opened his large round aquamarine orbs to gaze at the sight around him._

_"Ah!..It's so pwetty, Karin-tan!" Kazune gasped in awe at the scenery of bright yellow and orange leaves with occaitionally a few red ones. The leaves were still falling from the branches as the soft wind carried them as they fell. A small stream was quietly swifting by while carrying the the bright leaves as they landed into it._

_Kazune's face was burning as he turned back to the small girl whose smile was brighter than the leaves. "K-Karin-tan...how come you took me here? Why not Hime-tan instead?"_

_Karin's grin spread straight across her warm face. "Cause I only wanted you ta see it, Kazune-tan!" And with that the petite girl threw herself at the young boy, grabbing him firmly around his torso,giving him a big squeeze._

_Kazune's face burned a deep red as he wrapped his small arms around her delicate frame. _

_"A-arigato, Karin-tan..."_

_"Heh..."_

_And with that, the leaves swirlled in harmony around the two. _

_/--End Flashback--/_

A warm smile creeped upon the blonde teen's pale face. Those really were the good old days. Where they both didn't have to worry about the God Transformations, and protecting Himeka...and where there wasn't any confusion...over their feelings.

"KAZUNE-KUUUUUN!!" Damn. Michiru. Fucking stalker.

Kazune knew he didn't have to turn around to know what was to happen next.

Michiru jumped on the fuming blonde, squeezing him so tightly, Kazune swore he could feel his insides dying from the lack of oxegyn.

"N-Nishikiori....g-get the fuck off me, you god damn freak!!"

The blue-eyed teen tore from the brunette's tight grasp, gasping for air.

"Aw, c'mon chap! I was just trying to 'Good Mornin' to ya!" The british teen formed a pouty face while continuessly blinking his mismatched colored orbs.

"And can't you say that like any other human being in this damn world?! A simple "Good Morning" is better than sophacating me every single time you fucking see me!" The blonde huffed in frustration as he tried to straighten out his tie.

"But mate, this is my last year here in Japan! Next fall I'm going back to England to finish collage!" The brunette cried as fake tears spilled down his face.

"Thank god for when THAT day comes..." Kazune mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Kazune felt an evil smirk pull at the corners of his mouth. "And you have to FINISH collage there! You completely failed last semester so they had to hold you back a few months!"

Michiru blushed red with embarressment.

"Congradulations, Nishikiori! You're the first 18-year-old boy who's still in high school! Job well done!" Kazune laughed sarcasticly.

Michiru was now sporting an evil smirk as well. "And your the boy who was too scared to tell the woman he loved how he felt, so he missed his chance to have her, and now she's dating his own daughter!" Two could play at this game.

Kazune felt that insult sink right through him. "Keep your mouth shut, Nishikiori! Karin still doesn't know about Himeka and me. Or even her past at the least."

"Well, your gonna have to tell her sooner or later!" Michiru was still smirking, but it no longer was devilish. "Or else, before you even know it, Himeka-san and Hanazono-san will be running off to California in America to get married!"(**3**)

Just the thought of Kazune's wife married to his daughter was enough to make him sick.

"D-don't say such things, Nishikiori..." Kazune could feel himself shuddering.

"Okay, mate." Michiru then came up behind Kazune and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "But...there are things you can do to ensure that the marriage never happens." Michiru whispered in the blonde's ear.

Kazune felt himself shudder again."W-what kind of things...?"

Michiru leaned down more to whisper somethings to the blue-eyed teen.

After he was done, the brunette pulled upward, and you could see the blonde's eyes wider than dinner plates.

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAT??!!!!!" The blonde screamed at the british boy who was just standing a few feet away smiling contently.

"A-ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FUCKING **MIND**,NISHIKIORI??!!" Kazune continued to bellow at the fellow teen.

"It's the only possible way to make her see that your the right one for her,chap." The brunette turned around, walking away.

"You don't want to have to see that marriage,do you?"

Kazune froze. The stalker was right. It **is** the only possible choice. Unless he wanted to get shot down in flames, this was his only option.

Kazune reached into his book bag and pulled out his kamika ring. _'This better work...'_ The blonde slipped the ring on in one swift motion.

_**LATAERA, IN THE NAME OF THE THREE HONORED GODS: URANUS! REMAKE!!**_

A bright blinding aqua blue light flashed from the ring, casting shadows around the park, while filling in all the other places with the brightening light.

Suddenly, the light went down, and the shadows decreased in their size.

Now, standing at the edge of the stream was a tall blonde woman with sharp aquamarine eyes. He hair was down, and fell past her shoulders all the way to her waist. Her once boy's high school uniform was now replaced with a frilly skirt, along with knee high socks and black polished shoes.

"Erm..." She was fidgeting wih her skirt; trying to pull it down more.

"Well..." She said taking in a deep breath. "Here I come, Karin Hanazono! The once Kazune Kujyou, and now Karuni Yamamoto!" He declared raising his fist above his head.

"And this time, _**I will not lose**_!!"

**--**

**(1) Im pretty sure theres a Main Street SOMEWHERE in Japan XD**

**(2) Young Japanese children often have trouble pronouncing the "ch" sound in "chan" so they say "tan" instead :3**

**(3) Yeah, this is happening BEFORE they decided to make gay marriage illegal =_=**

**Thank u all so much 4 reading!!**

**If u dont reveiw...we'll find u =w=**

**KCK cast: o_0**

**Kami: KAZUSA**

**Kazusa: OK**

_**PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE OF I AM YOUR WOMAN!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
